The Trouble With Soulmates
by lolcawcaw
Summary: From fighting demons to fighting fate itself, one bow-wielding priestess just can't seem to catch a break in her lifetime! Who needs a soulmate, anyway! X-over series with Kagome-centric pairings.


Disclaimer: Each series mentioned belongs to their rightful owner/s.

Kagome/Various

* * *

With a quiet huff, Kagome took her large, yellow backpack from the grassy area below her feet and slung it carelessly over her shoulder.

"Finally~!" she let out a pleased sigh as she stretched her arms up into the sky overhead. She twinkled her fingers as she walked closer to the old well that served as her portal between times. "I can't believe he agreed to give me _two whole weeks_ in my time! When did he ever get so nice?" she mumbled to herself as she lifted a leg so she could clamber halfway onto the well's ledge. She sat there, not yet committing to delving into the well's depths.

With Naraku's death, things had settled down immensely. There were still a couple of jewel shards that needed to be found, but things seemed so peaceful with the looming threat executed.

Kagome peered over the well, her lips curled up in a broad grin as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, who cares?" she said as she brought her other leg over finally. "I get to go home without having to deal with him coming back early and dragging me through the well again! I'm gonna take this chance!"

With a content giggle, she leaped down the well. The familiar warmth of the blue aura surrounded her and slowed her drop to the ground. With her feet hit the familiar dirt that covered the bottom of the well she glanced up and felt around for the ladder left there for her. She made it out and fixed her bag, rushing out of the darkened wellhouse and heading towards the door of the shrine.

"I'm back!" Kagome cried out as she slipped off her shoes at the mat, only to still her movement when she was answered with nothing but silence. Confusion mounted in her as she set her bag down and walked into the kitchen in search of her family. What she found instead was a note taped to the wall next to the landline. She took the note in her hand and read it.

It said that her aunt had gotten hurt while at work, and her family had packed up and gone to visit her for a week to make sure she would recover properly and to help around her house until she was better.

They had left two days ago, and that meant she'd be on her own for a few more days before they got back.

Kagome set the note down on the counter and decided to head up to her room to take a nap. She fell face-first onto her plush mattress and let out a sigh fueled by comfort.

It felt so good to be in her own bed for a change!

…

It was later that evening when Kagome had gone out to do some quick shopping so she'd have something to fix to eat tomorrow. As she was searching for her favorite brand of rice, she felt her steps stutter at picking up fragments of a stranger's conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Chi-chan, you'll find your soulmate one day!"

The other woman gave an encouraged giggle at those words. "I know, but I can't help but think how lucky you are, Mitsuki-chan! What if he never comes for me?"

"He will, he will!" she said in response, patting her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "You can't rush this stuff, y'know!"

Kagome turned away from the conversation as she went back to focus on her shopping. She was quiet as she grabbed the box of rice she had been searching for, and she then turned and left the aisle.

The topic of those two women remained on her mind as she went to gather the other things she would need.

Some people spend their days, waiting and hoping for the moment they meet their soulmates. It was a simple hope, but it was very easy to get their hope too big.

When she was little, she'd listen to the story of how her mother met her father, how they had been soulmates brought together by fate. Even with him gone, her mother still loved her father with every bit of her heart. She'd say that there was no one else for her, and she was content with that.

She had grown up with the same hope most little girls had. That they would one day meet their one and only and live in the happiness that would follow. As she grew older, she started to consider that things might be for the best if she met them later on in her life. After all, her trips to the past dominated her attention. It had been three years since the jewel had gotten shattered by her, and it had yet to get wrapped up. Who knew how long it'd take for them to locate the last fragments of the Shikon no Tama.

Running around killing demons and collecting the scattered fragments of the jewel took up too much of her time. Of course, somewhere in her, she still hoped to find her soulmate, but problems would persist with that.

 **Too bad for this little priestess, that very thing was about to happen...**

* * *

 _Character suggestions welcome. I'll try to do them, given that I am familiar with them._

 _The lengths will vary on the update. Any given one of these oneshots has the potential to become individual fics_


End file.
